I Can't Believe I Kissed Him
by MagickBeing
Summary: Lily kisses James and then regrets it. For "Okies a writing contest..."
1. I Can't Believe I Kissed Him

**Author's Note:** This one was written for round one of, quote unquote, "okies writing conest... MORE PREPARED THIS TIME!" Yeah. All the host does is give everyone who posts their entry 10/10. Prepared my ass. Anyways, the first sentence in the round had to be, "Lily was in the worst trouble ever and she didn't know who would help her out of it." There weren't any other requirements.. 

I Can't Believe I Kissed Him

Lily was in the worst trouble ever and she didn't know who would help her out of it. 

She didn't know who _could._ It had been an accident, really; she hadn't meant to kiss him. She just kind of.. _did. _She turned her eyes back to the mirror, startled eyes meeting her own, and she bit her lip. How _could_ she? Flicking a few strands of hair from her face, Lily snatched her brush, pulling it through the tangled mess that was her hair, the needles digging into her scalp. She let out an exasperated sigh, energy rushing through her veins. Lily chucked the brush at the wall, and instead it hit the counter top, knocking off several bottles of perfume and shampoo. 

Letting out another exasperated sigh, she turned, stalking to the dormitory room and flopping down on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow, grabbing at the plush fabric with her nails and thrashing her legs against the matress. She let out a muffled scream, her body tensing. She just couldn't believe she kissed him. 

_Him_ of all people- James bloody Potter! 

Lily let out another muffled scream, the sound of someone knocking lightly on the door inturrupting her delemia. She groaned, lifting her face from the pillow just enough to shout out, "_**WHAT?**_" 

James looked at her with wide eyes, clearly startled, and stepped back, nervously running a hand through his hair, "Err.. yeah, hi." 

She groaned again, her face falling to her pillow, "What _now?_" 

His head bowed, James shuffled his feet against the floor, "I just.. are.." he paused, swallowing, "Are you okay?" 

"Just peachy," Lily mumbled, closing her eyes and pursing her lips. "Just _peachy._" 

"I.. err, can I come in?" 

"If I said no, would you _go away_?" 

He blinked, looking up at her, "Probably not." 

Resisting the urge to scream again, she asked, "Then why did you ask?" 

"I was just.. you know, trying to be polite." 

Astounded, she exclaimed, "You? Polite! Ha!" 

No reply came except for the small noise his shoes made as he walked across the room. Tensely, he sat on the edge of her bed, glaring at the back of her head, "I don't want to fight, Lily." 

She turned her head, scootching away from where he sat and stared at the wall, "Then why did you come up here?" 

"Why did you run away?" 

Lily scoffed, scowling, "Is that _really_ any of your business?" 

He sighed, reaching out and touching the back of her shoulder, "C'mon, Lils.." 

She jumped, scrambling to sit up and nearly falling from the bed in the process. Collecting herself, she gave him a very undignified glare, "_Don't_ call me _Lils._" 

James looked away, his expression blank, "Did I do something wrong?" 

"You kissed me!" Lily exlaimed, staring at him wide eyed, "I can't _stand_ you, and you _kissed_ me!" 

Looking hurt, James' eyes meant Lily's own, and softly he said, "I'm sorry, alright?" 

He paused, frowning slightly, "But don't worry- it _won't_ happen again." 

Lily was racked with guilt as he turned, something wet catching the light around his eyes as he stood, and even with as guilty as she felt, she did nothing to stop him from hurrying from the room. 


	2. Make Her Love Me

**Author's Note:** This one was written for round three of, quote unquote, "okies writing conest... MORE PREPARED THIS TIME!" Yeah. I don't really know why I'm still in that contest, but yeah. This one had to start with the line, "James loved Lily so much, but couldn't get her." Again, there were no other restrictions so I made it a continuation of the first round. 

Make Her Love Me

James loved Lily so much, but couldn't get her. He had tried everything; being nice, sweet-talk, flattery, flirting, but nothing seemed to work. His mind kept circling around the kiss he had shared with her a mere fortnight ago, that afternoon by the lake. It had been so unexpected, yet so.. _right._

She had been yelling at him for being such a 'bloody idiot,' and telling him to grow up, when all of a sudden their lips had been touching. James didn't know who had started it, but at the time, it hadn't mattered, and to him, it still didn't. He let out an exasperated sigh, staring up at the red-curtains. He wanted to make her love him so badly; he wanted to be able to keep her. 

Closing his eyes, he distractedly reached up and scratched his forehead, lost in thought. He wanted to make her love him. How could he make her love him? Someone called for him from the common room, inturrupting his thoughts. James let out another sigh and sat up, pushing the curtains back and standing to straighten his robes. He padded across the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click and giving it a short, longing look, as if he were leaving his question in a vault in Gringotts, where all of the security in the world wouldn't protect it, instead of in a boy's dormitory. 

James turned, jumping down the stairs two at a time. And as he began arrived in the common room, joking with Sirius and laughing as Remus beat Peter, once again at chess, his mind lingered on the question in his dormitory. A question he knew would take a long time to answer, if he even could. 


End file.
